


some things are meant to be

by lifewasradical



Series: Michael and Calum's Wedding [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: First Dance, Fluff, M/M, Part 2 of Lashton dancing at Malum's wedding, Prompt Fic, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, just sappy sappy love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifewasradical/pseuds/lifewasradical
Summary: Michael is nervous. More nervous than the first time they played a gig as a band, back all those years ago. More nervous than the first time they opened for One Direction, than their first televised award show performance, even more than the day they played Madison Square Garden. He’s traveled the world hundreds of times, been through turbulent flights and life threatening weather and eaten some VERY questionable food, but yet nothing has made his stomach turn like it’s turning today.Because today, Michael is marrying Calum.
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Calum Hood
Series: Michael and Calum's Wedding [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117121
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	some things are meant to be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jbhmalum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbhmalum/gifts).



> for the lovely [Taylor](https://michaelownsmyheart.tumblr.com) who prompted part two of the Malum Wedding with the prompts: "don't cry" and "come here, let me fix it." I hope this lives up to your expectations, I had fun writing this and extending on the bits I had written from the Lashton part. love you 💜💜
> 
> title from can't help falling in love by Elvis Presley, once again.

Michael is nervous. More nervous than the first time they played a gig as a band, back all those years ago. More nervous than the first time they opened for One Direction, than their first televised award show performance, even more than the day they played Madison Square Garden. He’s traveled the world hundreds of times, been through turbulent flights and life threatening weather and eaten some VERY questionable food, but yet nothing has made his stomach turn like it’s turning today. 

Because today, Michael is marrying Calum. 

He’s standing at the altar, facing the absolute love of his life and he can’t seem to wrap his head around being here. Michael knows how they got here in theory, an accidental whispered proposal in Calum’s bunk on tour punctuated with cuddles and kisses and giggles, despite the fact that Luke and Ashton could probably hear every word they’re saying in the early morning somewhere on a long highway in the middle of the United States. They didn’t have rings or a plan, but it didn’t matter to them then and it doesn’t matter to him now. 

Michael reaches across the small space between them, unable to keep his hands to himself. Calum smiles, knowing and lovesick, as he strokes his thumbs across Michael’s hands. Michael feels the need to blush, feeling like he’s putting them on display in front of all their family and friends, but he pauses when he realizes that this is what a wedding is, a chance to show off how hopelessly in love with Calum he is. 

And he’s terrified. Terrified that his vows won’t be enough, that somehow he’s going to fuck up the whole wedding and Calum will leave him for someone far better. Terrified that this is really all just a dream and he’s going to wake up back in his childhood bed and be forced to go through another day at school. 

Calum squeezes his hand a little harder. He doesn’t say a word, but he doesn’t have to because it’s Calum, and Michael knows Calum better than he knows himself. He knows that this is Calum saying “Hey, everything is okay,” just by the way his mouth twitches up a little at the right corner and his eyes crinkle, just the smallest bit. 

When it’s time for their vows, Michael can feel his palms start to sweat. He’s rehearsed millions of times, knows exactly what he’s going to say and how he’s going to deliver it, but yet, there’s a certain level of importance to all of this that hangs heavy over his head. Michael has written hundreds of songs about Calum in his lifetime, but this might be the most important verse he’s ever written. 

Calum goes first, because it’s Calum and he always will do anything to make sure that Michael is comfortable. Michael joked that it was just saving the best for last, but he also silently thanked every higher power out there that his partner knew him well enough to go first, to put all the pressure on himself to save Michael. 

“Michael, when we were kids, we used to promise that we would always be best friends. Today, I want to add onto that promise. I promise that we will always be best friends forever and ever. I promise that I will always stand by your side. I promise that I’ll support your choices and respect your boundaries. I promise that I will hold you through the darkest moments and be the light at the end of the tunnel. I promise that I will always try to be the best version of myself so that I can do better by you. I promise that I will never, ever give up, even when things get tough. I promise that I will always do my best to make you smile. I promise that I will show you every single day how lucky I am to have you in my life. We’ve been making promises to each other for more than two thirds of our lives, and I promise that I will never stop making promises to you. I will never stop making promises and I will never stop keeping promises. You are the sun in my sky, the stars in my galaxy, the air in my lungs. Without you, I am nothing. I promise I will love you eternally.”

Michael can feel the steady stream of tears down his cheeks, the warm liquid dripping off his chin and splashing against his suit. He’s never felt more breathless in his life, knowing that if he wasn’t up in front of everyone, he would be sobbing harshly to force air into his chest. Calum’s figure blurs in front of him, swaying slightly in the reflection of his waterworks. He’s hit with such an intense wave of love that it almost knocks him down. 

“Hey, please don’t cry,” Calum whispers, laughing lightly under his breath as he goes to wipe his own tears. Calum stretches his hand up, wiping a thumb under Michael’s eye to clear the tears there. Michael sucks in a deep breath, one that rattles in his chest as he nods, pulling his own paper out from his pocket. 

“Calum, it’s hard to believe that there was ever a time where we weren’t together. I can remember your life just as clearly as I can remember mine, every single high and low and in between. You carried me when I couldn’t stand. You held me together every time that I was falling apart. You held my hand through my biggest decisions, right by my side whenever I needed you. I’m so grateful, so fucking lucky that I get to have you for the rest of our lives. I don’t know what I would have done if you chose sports over me, so I’m really damn glad that you chose me,” Michael laughs, choking on nothing as he glances up to meet Calum’s eyes. The second he sees tears there, he ducks his head again, returning to the paper. 

“Every important moment in my life has been shared with you. Our lives have been so intertwined for so long that I don’t know who I am without you, and even though that sounds a bit desperate, I know that you understand what I mean. You make me a better human, a better man, every single day. I will love you even when you hate me, as long as you can remember to do the same when I leave my laundry on the floor or forget to take out the trash or any number of the stupid things that I’m going to do throughout our lives. I love you, forever and ever.” 

When Michael finishes, he braces himself to look up at Calum fully. The expression on Calum’s face is unlike one that Michael has ever seen, open and fond and so happy that Michael has to turn away from the intensity of it all. Even with his head turned away, the glow from Calum’s smile still warms Michael’s face, bathing him in the golden glow. 

Michael is in a haze of love and relief and giddiness by the time that they get to the end of the ceremony, when he’s finally told he’s allowed to kiss his husband. He can’t help the noise that escapes him, excited energy spilling out of his throat. Calum grins back at him, white teeth and twinkling eyes while biting his lip to keep his composure. 

Michael steps forward and grabs ahold of Calum’s jaw, pressing a kiss to his lips that he’ll remember as one of their worst, but also his favorite. Nothing will ever top the elation that bubbles in his chest when he hears all their friends and family cheering for them, the noise rivaling that of their loudest concerts. Despite the sounds, with his eyes closed Michael could almost imagine that they’re alone here instead of standing on a platform in front of a hundred people, intertwined with his husband. 

There’s a whirlwind of pictures and greetings and entrances that bring them to their reception, though Michael isn’t sure he remembers a single second of any of it. He’ll be thankful for the images later, a tangible reminder that he was there for all of that, despite having no memory of it. All he knows is that Calum’s hand was heavy in his and he tried to steal kisses from Calum at any possible moment. 

Before he knows it, Michael and Calum are being directed to the dance floor for their first dance, some soft and flowing song that Calum loves ringing from the speakers. Regardless of the fact that they’re both musicians, they both took weeks of dance lessons upon finding that they have no rhythm. Calum may have pouted when the dance instructor looked shocked when they told her what they do for a living, making a thinly veiled joke about wondering how the band survives. 

Still, they’re tiptoeing around the dance floor, swaying slightly in time with the music but much more wrapped up in one another. Michael can’t help but let his eyes travel all across Calum’s face, taking in the way his eyes glimmer under the low light, or the way that his hair curls slightly at the ends, framing his face perfectly. He is enamored with Calum's plush lips, with the way his nose twitches from the force of his smile. Michael wants to capture this moment, to live in it for the rest of his life. There’s a hint of a blush on Calum’s cheeks, just enough that makes Michael lean in and press a kiss there. 

In the heat of the moment, Michael spins Calum a little before sliding a hand down his back and preparing to dip him. The miscommunication on what’s happening has Calum tripping, tilting back a little too far and almost sliding out of Michael’s grip, sliding towards the floor. Michael feels his heart rate accelerate, threatening to beat out of his chest as he holds onto Calum tightly, keeping him above the ground. With a slight tug, Michael pulls Calum upright again, wrapping his arms around him protectively. He holds his breath while Calum slowly lets a smile take over his face and a loud laugh erupt from his chest. 

“Were you really about to let me fall on our wedding day?” Calum laughs, shaking his head slightly. 

Michael flushes pink, ducking his head to hide it in the juncture of Calum’s throat and shoulder. “Just wanted to do something different,” Michael mumbles against the skin there, pressing a kiss to his collar before looking up again, just in time for their song to end. 

Calum takes a step back from Michael, ready to leave the dance floor when Michael stops him. Calum’s hair is sticking up in all directions from his trip towards the floor and Michael is overcome by the need to thread his fingers into his curls at this very moment. 

“Hold on, your hair is- come here, let me fix it,” he directs, pulling Calum closer to him. Michael slides a hand over Calum’s curls, straightening the lapels of his jacket before fully completing the trail down to Calum’s hands. He can’t help the smile that keeps a permanent place on his face, making his cheeks ache with the intensity of it. Michael thinks this is the happiest he’s ever been and the happiest he will ever be. 

In an effort to do one more traditional wedding thing in the absence of groomsmen and speeches, Michael agreed to have a whole cutting the cake ceremony. (Really, Michael agreed because the look on Calum’s face screamed desperation, longing for one single thing. Michael would do anything to keep the smile on Calum’s face, so he agreed without hesitation.)

So he stands up in the front of the room with his hand fit tightly around Calum’s, easing a knife down into the cake they had picked out, red velvet with raspberries and a sicky sweet frosting that Calum fell in love with. They cut out a slice together, setting it down on the plate before Michael sticks a finger in the frosting and slides it across Calum’s cheek. 

Calum chokes on his laugh, smile taking over his face and Michael once again wishes that someone could take a picture from his point of view to set a lasting memory of the way that Calum glows. Michael knows he won’t ever forget the look on Calum’s face and the sound of his laugh and the little shake in his hand as he wipes the frosting from his cheek. 

Michael takes a proper fork full of cake like the adult that he is and gently holds it out towards Calum’s mouth, unable to help the smile that won’t leave his face. Calum does the same, winking at Michael when his lips close around the fork, just enough teasing there to make Michael choke on the bite. He washes the cake down as Calum has the decency to look ashamed in his actions.

As the wedding guests start to trickle out and head home or to their hotels, Calum and Michael are left in a rare moment of silence, sitting up at the head table where they spent a tiny amount of time compared to the time they spent laughing and dancing and mingling. Michael leans back in his chair, tilting his head to look at Calum. 

Calum has his head pressed against the side of his chair, looking absolutely exhausted, but content. Michael feels a surge of love in the moment, watching his husband after a long evening of celebrating their love and affection. Michael drinks in the moment: the way that Calum’s tie has come undone through the night, the way his hair is pushed up and out of his face. He looks mesmerizing, absolutely stunning. 

Michael tells him as much. 

“You’re beautiful,” is what he ends up saying, all other words flying from his mind the second that he places his hand on top of Calum’s, drawing his attention from the last of the lingering guests. Calum smiles, small and lazy in the late hour before he grips Michael’s hand in his and brings it to his lips, pressing a kiss there. 

“Says you,” Calum mumbles, blinking slowly as a yawn escapes him. 

“Should we go home?” Michael asks, sliding his chair over so Calum can press up against him, leaning his head on Michael’s shoulder. He can feel Calum shake his head to indicate that he doesn’t want to go home, but Michael tsks at his reaction. 

“Babe, you’re falling asleep here,” Michael laughs, running a hand up and down Calum’s thigh in a soothing way. 

“Don’t want this to end,” Calum says, barely audible over the sound of chairs scratching against the hardwood floor as more people get up to leave. Michael bites his lip to contain the smile that wants to take over his face. He can’t help but think how he’s spent basically every second since the ceremony smiling, unable to feel anything but overwhelming happiness at the love he’s giving and receiving. 

“Calum,” Michael says, nudging him slightly when he can feel Calum’s head start to droop more. Calum hums, barely awake. 

“I love you,” Michael whispers, squeezing Calum as close to him as possible. 

Calum doesn’t respond, only presses a kiss to the column of Michael’s neck. Michael doesn’t need any other response. He just savors the feeling of Calum pressed up against him as he watches the last guests leave with a wave. Though Michael wants nothing more than to go home with Calum, he’s content to sit here in the silence, knowing that home is wherever Calum is for the rest of their lives. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Tumblr [lifewasradical](https://lifewasradical.tumblr.com) 💜


End file.
